


The Pocky Game

by AU_Queen



Series: Femslash February 2017 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Mercury feels scarred, Pocky Game, but it's whatever, really really bad stupid crack, this is absolutely terrible and I don't know why you would read this, told from Mecury's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Emerald buys Pocky and Mercury gets scarred.





	

Something happened recently. I'm still not entirely sure how it happened or why, though. It all started out as a normal day until Emerald had gotten back…  
“Hey, I’m back,” Emerald called out as she came through the door.  
“What’s up?” I was sitting on my bed, reading the new issue of X-Ray and Vav.  
“I bought some Pocky,” Emerald smiled wide and held up the box, swaying it back and forth in a tempting motion.  
“With your money or someone else’s?” I looked at her with suspicion.  
“Someone else’s,” she pulled something out of her back pocket, “Here’s your wallet back, by the way.”  
“Really?!” I angrily searched through it and glared at her when I found half my money missing. That little pickpocket. She only shrugged and went to sit on her bed.  
“So where’s Cinder?”  
“Out.” I huffed at her.  
“Not anymore,” she had her gaze glued to the now open door. “Welcome back.” She was the biggest kiss ass I knew.  
“Emerald. Mercury,” Cinder nodded to us in an acknowledging matter as she spoke our names.  
“Wanna play a game with me?” Emerald fluttered her eyelashes in a false display of innocence.  
“Why not?” Cinder shrugged her shoulders and stepped over to her.  
“It’s called the Pocky game,” Emerald took a stick of Pocky out of the box before she put the box down next to her, “Each person has to put their mouth on an end of a single piece and eat till they meet, first to break lip contact loses.”  
“So the game is basically a kiss?” I asked.  
“Yes.” Emerald sighed and rolled her eyes.  
“Then let’s do it.” Cinder stole the Pocky from a surprised Emerald’s fingers and gingerly stuck it in her mouth. The stick was dangling from between her lips and she smiled at Emerald’s blush. Emerald seemed to be under a spell, probably from the shock, and Cinder snapped her fingers under her nose.  
Emerald roughly nodded her head after the spell was broken and placed her lips around the other end of the Pocky. Both started to chomp on the stick and their heads slowly grew closer until they finally met in the middle. Suddenly their lips touched and they began the kiss. Emerald’s hands became tangled in Cinder’s hair while Cinder’s hands found their way to Emerald’s hips. The kiss quickly turned heated and I wanted to turn away, but I felt pulled by an invisible thread to watch. Looking back, the thread was probably just the awkwardness of the moment not letting me go. Finally they pulled apart in unison, a small piece of saliva still connecting them. I gagged as they smiled.  
“Looks as though we both lost.” Cinder said.  
“Yep. Guess we should try again,” Emerald told her and pulled another stick out of the box. She placed it between her lips and held the other end out to Cinder who took it without a word. I left after that.  
And that’s how Emerald and Cinder scarred me.


End file.
